flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyss Mainwaring
Alyss Mainwaring is an Araluen and the former ward mate of Will and Horace. As a young child she was orphaned and sent to live in Castle Redmont; she is, therefore, one of Will's oldest and best friends. In The Ruins of Gorlan ''she was recruited by Lady Pauline to be a Diplomat. She appears in the first, second, fifth, and sixth books as a Courier of the King. History The Ruins of Gorlan This is the first book Alyss appears in. She was raised as an orphan in Redmont and is one of the wards who have been there the longest along with Horace and Will. On their Choosing Day Alyss puts herself forward to be a diplomat, apprentice to Lady Pauline, which she is immediatly accepted as due to the way she carries herself. At the end of the book her relationship with Will deepens when she tells him how proud she of him after he kills the Kalkara and kisses him on the lips. The Sorcerer in the North In ''The Sorcerer in the North she poses as Lady Gwendolyn on her way to her fiancee's castle and is Will's contact after he is sent to Norgate Fief in disguise as a jongleur. Her disguise, however is penetrated when John, a thug who attacked people living around Seacliff, recognizes her. She is imprisoned in the tower in the castle and when Will tries to rescue her the attempt fails and the Ranger retreats back to the forest to re-think his plan. The Siege of Macindaw In The Siege of Macindaw, she is captured by Sir Keren and imprisoned in a high tower, in Castle Macindaw, where she is subjected to a form of mind control based on a blue stone. It is also noted that Alyss is afraid of heights. At the end of the book she is almost made to kill Will with hypnosis but Will breaks the hold over her by saying: "I love you." At first she cannot remember what he said but then at the very end of the book she writes to him to say that she loves him back. Will immediatly leaves Seacliff Fief to see her and tell her he loves her in return. Erak's Ransom She is Lady Pauline's bridesmaid at her wedding to Halt in ''Erak's Ransom'' and does not like the idea of Will going to Arrida with Evanlyn. The Emperor of Nihon-Ja In The Emperor of Nihon-Ja she, Halt and Will are in Touscana with Selethen overseeing a treaty that is being forged between Arridi and that country. She is startled and a little annoyed when Evanlyn turns up as she is jealous of her realationship with Will. She agrees to go with Evanlyn, Halt and Will to Nihon-Ja to help Horace and George, revealing that she knows the language of Nihon-Ja which proves useful. On board the ship out at sea, things become tense at times between the two girls, esspecially during their sparring sessions but gradually things start to thaw between the two. In Nihon-Ja Alyss cuts her hair and dyes it black to Will's astonishment, in an effort to blend in more with the inhabitants of that country as they are somewhat hostil to foreigners or gajin as they are reffered to. At the end of the book Will asks her to marry him after Horace proposes to Evanlyn. He does this badly by asking "Do you think we should try that?" ''Alyss marches away in mock indignation but she has a large smile on her face. The Lost Stories Alyss appears in several storis in the Lost Stories: The Roamers, The Bridal Dance and And About Time Too... Alyss makes appearances in ''The Ruins of Gorlan, The Burning Bridge, The Sorcerer in the North, The Siege of Macindaw, Erak's Ransom, The Kings of Clonmel, Halt's Peril ''and ''The Emperor of Nihon-Ja. Description Alyss is described as being very beautiful with grey eyes, ash blonde hair which frames her face and a firm chin. She is loyal to her friends and at heart a great Diplomat and is said to be like a young version of Lady Pauline. Relationships Will: 'She and Will have been friends since childhood, and develop a deep bond. Later in the series, a romance develops between them. In The Emperor of Nihon-Ja, Will proposes to her and she accepts. They are married in the short story And About Time Too . . . '''Evanlyn/Cassandra: '''Alyss initially was very hostile toward Evanlyn in jealousy over Will, despite the fact Evanlyn never liked Will romantically. Later, when Alyss realizes this, she starts anew with Evanlyn and apologizes for her previous behavior. O'ther Names: Aryss-san ( Called by the Nihon-Ja) ''Tsuru (Nihin-jan ''for "crane", which Halt muses about the waddling crane)) Lady Gwendolyn (was her cover in Sorcerer in the North) Category:Araluans Category:Diplomat Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:Protagonists Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:Females Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Roamers Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Charactrs Category:Orphan Category:Articles needing Improvement